epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter
}} Peter Alexis Shukoff, more commonly known by his stage name Nice Peter, was born on August 15, 1979. He is the co-writer and creator of Epic Rap Battles of History, along with EpicLLOYD. He has been in the majority of the videos, but doesn't have a speaking part in all of them, often making brief cameo appearances. He battled EpicLLOYD in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. Nice Peter has also hosted one ERB News video. Peter hosts the popular Monday Show, in which he may reveal hints regarding future battles, open Viewer Mail, give updates on Picture Songs (another series he created), sing, and generally talk about his week. As said on his video, "Mondays and a killer Queen cover", he got his name from an 80's rapper named Prime Minister Pete Nice, but it is often associated with him seldom being seen without a smile outside of the ERB videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPE7AF7yXmI As of October 29, 2013, he has become a user on this Wiki. His account can be found here. His website can be found here. ] Appearances 'Official:' *Announcer² 'Season 1:' *John Lennon *Darth Vader *Abe Lincoln *Lady Gaga *Hulk Hogan *Ludwig van Beethoven *Stephen Hawking *Easter Bunny *Napoleon Dynamite *Vince Offer *Dumbledore *Cat in the Hat *Mr. Rogers *Christopher Columbus *Himself 'Season 2:' *Darth Vader *Master Chief *Luigi *Michael Jackson (second verse) *John F. Kennedy¹ (cameo) *Steve Jobs *HAL 9000² (third-party rapper) *Freddie Mercury *Abe Lincoln (third-party rapper) *The Tenth Doctor *Mustached Cowboys¹ (cameo) *Batman *Santa Claus *Steve¹ (cameo) *White Preacher in Indian Independence March¹ (cameo) *Nikola Tesla² *Lance Armstrong *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Grigori Rasputin *Vladimir Lenin *Vladimir Putin 'Season 3:' *Darth Vader *Abe Lincoln (cameo) *Blackbeard *Miley Stewart¹ (cameo) *Bob Ross *Donald Trump *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Rick Grimes *Krillin (cameo) *Jimmy Olsen¹ (cameo) *Bill Nye *George Washington *Leonardo (Turtle)² *Donatello (Turtle)² *Michelangelo (Turtle)² *Raphael (Turtle)² 'Season 4:' *Jamie Hyneman *Romeo Montague *Zeus² *Dr. Phil² (cameo) *Steven Spielberg *Michael Bay *Ted "Theodore" Logan *Rufus² (cameo) *David Copperfield³ *TBA 'ERB News:' *Ben Franklin² *Charles Darwin² *Leonardo da Vinci² (unofficial) *Sir Isaac Newton² *Adam Smith² *Zach Galifianakis² (cameo) *Hippocrates² (cameo) *Franklin D. Roosevelt² *Eleanor Roosevelt² (cameo) 'Unofficial:' *Michael J. Fox² *GLaDOS *Back-up seagulls² *Painty the Pirate² ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys! Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see. You're a short little sidekick. I'll call you mini-me! I drew a mustache on your face and you played a mean Hitler, Take the moustache away, you look more like Bette Midler! You big toothed, chompy face, horse looking prick. You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! 'Verse 2:' I wrote your best verses for you; let you scream on the chorus. You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris! 'Verse 3:' You look like a thumb. Where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! 'Verse 4:' Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles and you. I quit! Awards and Nominations Trivia *Out of all the battles so far, Nice Peter hasn't had a rapping role in ten of them. **While he didn't appear in Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, he did most of the vocals for Nikola Tesla. **However, he is the only person to be heard and have a role in every battle, as the announcer. ***Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe is the only battle not to feature Peter or Lloyd at all, excluding the announcer. *So far, Peter has portrayed a third-party rapper in every battle to include one expect for Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. **Furthermore, he has always portrayed the rapper who is either backing up, or is backed up by another rapper. ***On top of this, he has portrayed a rapper whose body changed halfway through the battle on both occasions (Michael Jackson and The Doctor). *Nice Peter hosted an ERB News as himself. *Peter was featured in an Annoying Orange video, "Epic Rap Battles Of Kitchenry", playing EM&EM (spoof of Eminem), against the YouTube sensation, Annoying Orange (portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer, also known as Daneboe.)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Solyg7nEX9o *Peter has also been featured in a DamItsGood808 (Alex Farnham) video, "Jack Sparrow's RAP feat. NicePeter - MOCKSTARS", rapping as a pirate.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtlkcNFscgg *Peter has also made a small cameo in a Bart Baker Parody, "I'm Sexy and I'm Homeless". *In a Rhett & Link video, "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness", Peter makes a cameo appearance as a jogger, alongside Lloyd.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EzDRpkfaO4 *In a Question and Answer video with Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD, Nice Peter reveals that his favorite character to portray was Ludwig van Beethoven.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYj63XlXGG4 **On the ERB Forums, Peter announced that the most uncomfortable character to portray was Dumbledore, and that his second favorite character to portray was Cat in the Hat. *He has had the most characters die or get injured, at four, with Hulk Hogan, Steve Jobs, The Doctor, and Romeo Montague. *According to the descriptions on Rasputin vs Stalin, Peter has Russian blood. *Up to mid-2012, Peter had brown hair. However, during his portraying of Steve Jobs and due to balding, he shaved his hair off. *Peter and Lloyd have guest starred in "What Does 2013 Say?" and "YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKx2B8WCQuwhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7jtC8vjXw8 *Peter and Lloyd also guest starred in The Fine Brothers series, YouTubers React. *Peter has both opened and closed the battles in both royales. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Actors Category:ERB Crew Category:Maker Studios Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:The Monday Show Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter